Theodore
|englishva= (P3P, P4AU) (PQ) }} Theodore, known as Teodor in the Japanese version, is a non-player character from Persona 3 Portable. He is the younger brother of Elizabeth and Margaret, and the older brother of Lavenza. He can be chosen by the player between him or Elizabeth to serve as Igor's assistant in the Velvet Room if the female protagonist is chosen. It is impossible for him to be chosen by the male protagonist. Unlike the female protagonist, Theodore was revealed to be a canon character after his appearance in Persona 4 Arena Ultimax. Appearances *''Persona 3 Portable: Non-playable character; Ultimate Boss **Persona 3 Portable: Velvet Blue'' **''Persona 3 Portable Drama CD Volume 1'' **''Persona 3: the Weird Masquerade -Souen no Kesshou-'' *''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax: Non-playable character *Persona 3: Dancing in Moonlight: Playable Character (DLC) *Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight: Playable Character (DLC) *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Non-playable character, Ultimate Boss, DLC Navigator **Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth - Side:P3: Supporting Character **Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth - Side:P4: Supporting Character *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Non-playable character Design Theodore has a similar appearance of Kanji Tatsumi, but with white hair and yellow eyes. He wears a black-collared and long-sleeved shirt under a blue suit complemented with a blue necktie. He also wears black pants with blue lines running through the sides, black shoes, and a hat similar to a flight attendant or even a bell boy. He also carries the Persona Compendium. In concept art, his face and hair were redrawn multiple times. Theodore is drawn in contrast to Elizabeth who uses the elevator girl concept, Soejima gave Theodore the bellboy motif.Atlus (2006, 2010).’’Persona 3 Portable Official Fanbook Art Book. Enterbrain. pg.124.'' In Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth, he wears a heart-shaped pink apron with a strawberry at the bottom, which was given to him by Elizabeth. In Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth, he wears a theater popcorn mascot costume. Personality Theodore is a polite and serious young man. Despite his seemingly taciturn disposition, he is actually quite a show-off to the protagonist whenever he requests her to escort her in the outside world and, through this attitude, his naïveté greatly shows, usually with humorous repercussions. Though nothing is shown of Theodore's interactions with his sisters in P3P, some of his quests briefly hint of his relationship with them. Elizabeth's presence (or even just a thought) is implied to make him wary as Request #28 (which gives the task of finding a drink of Elizabeth's namesake), he states that the "Queen Elizabeth" gives him a chill down his spine leading to his decision of not drinking it. Also his naïve and vulnerable nature is hinted more during Request #63 when he muttered to himself of the time when "they" (hinting to Margaret and Elizabeth) fed him dog food (during which he had no knowledge of). He also believes what his sisters might tell about things concerning the outside world, such as Elizabeth telling him that cola is a ebon monster compressed into a metal cylinder, waiting to be released in order to be sprayed into the eyes of others. Like his sister to the male protagonist, Theo develops feelings for the female protagonist as they spend time together around Port Island. The result, though, is tragic with him breaking everything off, due to Theo's duties as the Velvet Room's attendant. When Theo challenges the protagonist, his politeness is still shown, prompting the player to fight as if she wants to kill him. He also apologizes to her when he attacks and lands a hit. But even through his politeness, he won't think twice in using Megidolaon when certain easy to achieve requirements are met. Profile ''Persona 3 Portable'' Theo can be found when the player pursues the female protagonist path when the appropriate choice is made. Aside from his usual requests, Theo will also tell the protagonist when there is a person who is stranded in Tartarus within a set range of floors. He can replace Elizabeth as Igor's assistant. He serves as one of the ultimate bosses for the female protagonist's path, the other being Margaret. Similarly, like Elizabeth, he will repeatedly assault with a 9999 damage Megidolaon should the protagonist be immune to a certain elemental attack or status aliment. Some of his requests will require the female protagonist to take him to specific locations in the real world, considered dates. It is unknown whether or not this can be considered canon. Throughout his dates, he proves that he is very proud and modest, pretending to know everything there is to know about everything. He can determine the secret ingredient in takoyaki just by the smell of it, and can tell the temperature of water just by feeling it. He is not as humorous as Elizabeth, and most of his humor stems from his seriousness about his knowledge. He repeatedly asks Igor to install crane games and escalators, et cetera, into the Velvet Room, but always fails. ''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax'' Theodore appears during the story, asking his sister Margaret about what is happening with mankind and where their sister Elizabeth might be, mentioning that it is normally forbidden for them to leave the Velvet Room and abandon their duties. Margaret tasks him with finding one hundred cans of cola in order to get him to venture to the earth and beyond the Velvet Room. He then asks his sister if he can see what's going on outside, which Margaret tells him he must decide on his own, leading him to choose to see the events happening in Inaba. He later overhears a conversation between Labrys and Ken Amada concerning resolve and introduces himself as Elizabeth's brother. He later meets most of the Persona users when they decide to split up after encountering Shadow Labrys and learning of Sho Minazuki's past, popping out of a coffin and shocking the group. He introduces himself to those who don't know of him and revealed he was tracking his sister when he came across them. He asks them why they are fighting even though they are injured and exhausted, but comes to the realization himself. He decides to leave after learning what he needed, but returns to let them know the coffin is a door that will help them reach the top of the tower faster. He meets Labrys again near the top of the tower and mentions he is no longer searching for his sister and now is looking for something he must find himself, which the group taught him. He has started to realize something as he watched Labrys and the group along with their bonds, and that Labrys has likewise grown thanks to the experiences she has had since entering the Red Fog to save her friends. He tells her farewell as she goes on ahead. In the True Ending he arrives after the battle between Yu Narukami and Sho Minazuki, lamenting how he was too late. He then reveals to Margaret he had gotten all 100 colas, disassembled the machines they were in, put in tens of thousands of yen, and then put them back together. He reveals to her what he had learned while trying to look for their sister, and impresses her with what he learned. Though he sought to strengthen the bond between them by sharing cola, Margaret tells him that they should return the Velvet Room, leading him to follow her back as the tower crumbles. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Theodore appears as one of the 3 employees of Igor in the Velvet Room. Like Margaret, and Elizabeth, Theodore can also be fought as one of the requests of the Velvet Room alongside them. He keeps the same Personas from P3P (video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2QUdJufI6c8). Theodore, along with Nanako, Marie, and his sisters, is also available as a DLC Navigator for $3. The DLC Navigators do not have additional skills, but can replace Fuuka's or Rise's voice to provide vocal support by selecting them from the "Support" section of the "Party" menu. Battle ''Persona 3 Portable'' Theodore can only be chosen and subsequently fought by the female protagonist in Persona 3 Portable. Theodore's Personas are different than Elizabeth's during the optional fight, solely using Abrahamic Personas, but the skills used are entirely identical. He also cannot be Downed by a Critical attack, thus preventing the female protagonist from initiating One More. Like the battle with Elizabeth, he uses a set pattern of Personas that he will summon during the battle. The order of the pattern is: Uriel, Gabriel, Michael, Raphael, Sandalphon, Lilith, Abaddon and Beelzebub. Theo uses Personas that are both Devils and Angels, the first five consisting of prominent angels and the latter three being prominent devils. Additionally, if the female protagonist breaks his rules (Which are the same as Elizabeth's), he will summon a Beelzebub to fully heal himself then kill the party with a 9,999 damage Megidolaon. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Theodore is only fought alongside Elizabeth and Margaret as the ultimate boss of the game. This request can only be accessed once the player has completed both the Persona 3 and Persona 4 routes. During the battle, Theodore plays more of a support role while his sisters cycle between various elemental spells. He alternates between physical attacks and debuffs, but will prioritize using Patra and Mutudi whenever any one of the combatants are inflicted with ailments or Binds respectively. Repeatedly keeping the ailments on them will mean he spends fewer turns attacking or debuffing the party. If the player has the Omnipotent Orb equipped, all 3 siblings will constantly attack with a 9999 damage Megidolaon. Stats ''Persona 3 Portable'' Uriel= |-| Gabriel= |-| Michael= |-| Raphael= |-| Sandalphon= |-| Lilith= |-| Abaddon= |-| Beelzebub= |-| Metatron= ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Battle Quotes ''Persona 3 Portable'' *"I am he who governs power... I should pose a challenge, even for you. I advise that you do not hold back. Fight as though you intend to kill." (Battle opening) *"The story has reached its climax. I regret... That this moment must end!" (75% HP) *"What is this feeling...? This... joy! I shall give the battle my all now." (50% HP) *"Just as I thought. Your power is splendid. The story has just begun... I look forward to its unfolding." (25% HP) *"I have chosen!" (Casting a spell) *"Can you endure this?" (Casting a spell and slash attack) *"My apologies for this." (Casting a spell and pierce attack) *"A token of my esteem!" (Slash attack) *"Prepare yourself!" (Pierce attack) *"No..." (Taking damage and upon being defeated) Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth * "Hah!" (standard attack) * "Persona!" (Using skill) * "Here I go!" (Using skill) * "Gh!" (taking damage) * "Worrisome indeed..." (When HP is reduced to 0) * "I lost..." (If Theodore is the last to be KO'ed) * "There is no need to hold back. By all means, strike with lethal force." (when a sibling's HP is reduced below 75%) * "Hmm... It's just as I thought. You hold a wondrous power within." (when a sibling's HP is reduced below 50%) * "The true battle has only just begun. It would be a shame for you to fall at this point." (when a sibling's HP is reduced below 25%) Gallery Trivia * He is able to tell an object's temperature simply by feeling it. * He acts very stoically and proud, assuming that he knows everything, proven in the Paulownia Mall date. * He receives a takoyaki cell phone strap from the takoyaki cook during the Iwatodai Station date. He refuses to let the protagonist have it, as it is "her fault for making him obtain something precious to him." * He does not know the difference between a statement and a metaphor. * His diminutive "Theo" is a pun for the Japanese word "hand" which he says in asking the Female Protagonist's hand for showing his courtesy. * Oddly enough before fighting him, Fuuka will scan Theo saying "she", like the battle with Elizabeth. * He may be either named after the character Dr. Theodore Bohmer from Ghost of Frankenstein, or named after Theodor Richard Edward con Holst, the first illustrator of the novel. * During one of the quests it is implied that Margaret and Elizabeth once fed him dog food. * One of Elizabeth's battle quotes in Persona 4 Arena states that she, like Margaret, also scolds Theodore. * If the female protagonist equips Mara, then Theo will remark it is unladylike. * During one of his dates, he claims that he's an "avatar of power." * Theodore technically shares the same name with Teddie from Persona 4 as Ted is short for Theodore and Teddie is a somewhat informal name for Ted. * After completing all of his 'Show me' quests, when the player talks to him in the quest/compendium screen, scroll down and there will be a new option labeled "Ask out." Like Elizabeth, he rejects her offer. * Theodore's voice actor combo is the same as Relius Clover from BlazBlue (Junichi Suwabe in Japanese and Travis Willingham in English). Both Theodore and Relius are also blood-related to a character voiced by Miyuki Sawashiro both Elizabeth's Japanese voice actress and also for Carl Clover of BlazBlue. * Theodore's English voice actor Travis Willingham is married to the voice actress of the female protagonist, Laura Bailey. Similarly, Yuri Lowenthal - the voice actor of the male protagonist - is married to Tara Platt, Elizabeth's voice actress. * Meanwhile, his Japanese voice, Junichi Sawabe, is recognized for voicing Archer from Fate/Stay Night and Seofon from Granblue Fantasy. References Category:Persona 4 Arena Characters Category:Persona Q Characters Category:Ultimate Boss Category:Velvet Room Residents Category:Persona 3 Allies Category:Persona 4 Arena Ultimax Allies Category:Persona Q Allies Category:Persona 3: Dancing in Moonlight Characters Category:Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight Characters Category:Persona Q 2 Characters